Rules to surviving with the Autobots
by ironhidedaughter
Summary: Will Lennox here. Optimus is having us write down rules, humans and autobots alike.
1. Rules 1-20

Rose Lennox here, like my dad said in the summery, we got in trouble and now we have rules to surviving with the autobots. We have to update at least ten every week. Optimus orders, if you request to put some in we gladly add yours. Even the bots have to add some.

i own nothing, if i did then i would be amazing and rich lol

* * *

Rule #1- NEVER EVER start laughing randomly around Prowl or any other autobots. - Rose, Annie, Sam

Hey it was fun. - Rosalynda Lennox

Yeah until Prowl crashed – Annabelle Lennox

and yet only 'hide and Optimus knew the joke.- Sam

* * *

Rule #2- Hurting yourself to the point were you need is a brace is HIGHLY not recommended. - Rose

Ratchet is still pissed at Rosalynda.- Epps

* * *

Rule #3- never play music without headphones. - Rose

This is more for Rosalynda than anyone else. - Kara Witwicky

Who knew Jazz would actually dislike music.- Mikaela Banes

Ironhide likes it thought, and he hates music. - Rosealynda Lennox

* * *

Rules #4- NEVER get in trouble at school . - Rose

Rosealynda!- Annabelle Lennox

Optimus is not the mech you want punishment from – Rosealynda Lennox

* * *

Rule #5- Playing pranks on sunstreaker or any other autobot is not allowed. - Sam, Will

But we still do it. - Will Lennox

You know Optimus reads these Will- Mikaela

* * *

Rule #6- Don't let Rosealynda hear you say NCIS:LA is better than NCIS. - Epps

Bad mistake on my part but it still is. - Epps

Epps it is not! FYI I know Gibbs – Rosealynda

Boy was Rosealynda pissed.- Fig

* * *

Rule #7- Rosealynda is a mini ironhide when pissed.-Epps

You know she is cybertronian, and is his child. - Mikaela

She normally like that Epps, try living with her! - Annabelle

But pulled Ratchet and threw a wrench!- Sam

* * *

Rule #8- We are not allowed to ask the Autobotsfor homework help.- Rafael

That volcano was amazing though Raf – Rosealynda

I think that was an excuse to go blowtorch happy.- Jack Darby

What do we miss at the other base? - Sam

* * *

Rule #9- Except to have a little to none social life :/ - Rosealynda

Well that's because you are training to become a soldier.- Kara

Your in cheer leading, marching band , debate team and you work at a drive thru!- Annabelle

This isn't a rule.- Prowl

Plus your in dance, cant forget the dance Annabelle.- Jazz

* * *

Rule #10- Never let your pets around Ironhide.- Sam

Big mistake! Poor Rocky. - Annabelle

Glad it was just a rock. I miss him *** **laughs***- **Rosealynda

What are you two talking about.- Mikaela

* * *

Rule #11- Wheel jack is not allowed fireworks. Or around them. -Will

Even I knew that Will.- Sara, Rose, Annabelle, Kara, Epps, Sam

What were you thinking again? - Optimus

* * *

Rule #12 – Always listen to the officials even if their dicks. - Rosealynda

That was still funny. - Kara

He didn't come anywhere near the building after that Rosealynda Marie Lennox! - Will

In our defense Optimus laughed. - Rosealynda

* * *

Rule # 13- Don't do anything to make Prowl glitch.- Epps

How did you even do it, is my question? - Will

It was amazing though! I never seen that many sparks fly! - Kara

* * *

Rule #14- Using the excuse "the decepticons were after me." is not allowed. - Kara

WE GO TO THE SAME SCHOOL!- Rosealynda

Red Alert was going even more paranormal when you didn't show. - Mikaela

Even I never used that excuse sis. - Sam

I'm surprised she has a rule on here. - Mearing

* * *

Rule #15- Hiding Rosealynda and Annabelle from Ironhide isn't allowed.- Sam, Miles

You know how piss he got when Kara told them! - Mikaela

I stuck in Optimus desk for 10 fucking hours Sam! - Rose

I'm surprised that he didn't offline you two for that.- Sunstreaker.

Your dead when I find you two. - Annabelle

* * *

Rule #16- Rosealynda must blink like normal person.- Ratchet

You people/bot are jealous of my skills. - Rosealynda

Just because you learned that from Sherlock Holmes doesn't mean do it. - Kara

Just no, Just no that isn't allowed. You freaked me out. - Miles

* * *

Rule #17- Sugary thing are not allowed on base.- Will, Sam, Epps, Leo, Miles

Thanks I need sugar in my coffee. - Rose

Really Will, not what I expected. - Mikaela

This is your fault? - Kara

I hate you all. -_- - Annabelle

* * *

Rule # 18- We are not allowed to have Skids and Mudflap be a "Bully" to Leo. - Sam, Mikaela,

Wow Mickey I'm amazed.- Rose

That was funny. - Kara

* * *

Rule #19- Three words : Rosealynda and confetti. - Epps

Primus. I'm still picking it out of my hair. - Kara

Who knew she would go nuts with it? - Miles

Everyone did! And they warned you Epps! - Mikaela

* * *

Rule #20- Two words: The game. - Epps, Annie,Sam, Rose, Will, Mikaela, Miles, Jack, Raf, Miko, Jazz

I was the first to glitch Red on that! - Rosealynda

Jazz was in on it too? - Sam

Yeah Annie tough him. - Will

What game? - Leo

You Loose the game Leo. - Jack

* * *

**A/N: i hoped you liked this. i will try my hardest to update at least once a week. I will take request if you want to add a rule just comment. **

**favorite, follow , and whatever you do on here **

**roll out**


	2. rules 21-40 plus banned list 1-4

Hey were back lolz

* * *

Rule #21 – Never let Glen hear you say Rose is the worlds best hacker/computer geek.- Mikaela

I am the best she is not, I figured out the signal - Glen

I thought frenzy was the best he did hack air force one in 3.5 seconds? - Maggie

He crashed my computer!- Rose

No Maggie, Rose hacked the decepticons database in like 2.2 seconds – Sam

I did not! It crashed by its self- Glen

You owe me a new computer. - Rose

* * *

Rule # 22- Needle are not allowed anywhere else beside the Med bay.- Miles

But they were fake. -Miles

Dude Mearing thought you where doing heroin.- Sam

Rose had a panic attack once she saw it. - Mikaela

Who knew she had a phobia of needles. - Epps

I did! - Annie, Will, Ratchet, Kara, all Autobots

* * *

Rule #23- When Rose wear makeup or a dress never say " I didn't think she was a girl." - Sam, Miles

Dude that just rude, beside she looked nice for once that wasn't military required.- Epps

Thank you Epps. -Rose

Ratchet had no mercy after Rose beat them.- Will

I didn't know you to could scream so high. - Mikaela

* * *

Rule #24- You are not allowed to do anything that you seen in a movie or T.V. Show.- Annie, Rose, Will

Wow the Lennox family. - Judy Witwicky

No mo their missing Sara.- Kara

See you three should learn from Sara. - Mearing

How stupid can you three get? - Mikaela

First you must confess we are idiots. - Optimus

* * *

Rule #25 – Never let Miko and Rose talk about their guitars. - Jack, Raf

Mine is still better. Hrmph. - Rose

No it isn't . -Miko

* * *

Rule #26- Rose isn't allowed to asked about the Rescue Bots. - Rose

But I know Dani, Graham, Kade, and Cody. -Rose

No we do ask about them. They are not as cool. - Blaster

* * *

Rule #27- We are not allowed to race.- Jazz, Hide, Optimus, Will, Sam, Rose, Leo, Bee, Mirage,Jolt,etc

Wow I didn't except Optimus on this one.- Mikaela

Prowl banned it. Even a small race on foot. - Annie

You will never learn. -Chromia

* * *

Rule #28- Mearing doesn't like being called Ma'am. - Will

but that doesn't imply to call her sir.- Epps

but is it she a female? - Carly Spencer

No ma'am, no sir. Never have respect been thrown out the window.- Rose

* * *

Rule #29- We are not allowed PEZ dispensers and or Tic Tacs.- Sam, Rose

This one is stupid- Annie

Why not? - Mikaela

They told Ratchet that it was pills. - Jolt

* * *

Rule #30- Rose and Ironhide on a team mix with snow should not be allowed. - Ratchet

Lets get 'em sire. -Rose

Can't We don't have fresh snow. - Ironhide

My yard is full of snow. - Will

Will, no they have enough ideas already.- Epps

* * *

Rule #31- Music should not be blasted when we come onto base. -Rose, Jazz, Kara ,Sam, Bee, Sides

expectantly when Morshowers there. - Kara

Never again. - Rose

Says the girl who will do it again. Where is my report? - Morshowers

* * *

Rule #32 – Always turn in reports completed and done.- Optimus, Rose, Will, Jazz, Kara

Optimus you know better. - Elita One

Bad Rose, Kara, and to think you two are training to become NEST agents.- Mearing

* * *

Rule#33- Never leave Rosealynda alone with Special Agent William Fowler. - Team Prime

I hate him and he hate me.- Rose

Well if you weren't childish then we wouldn't have a problem, now would we.- Fowler

(-_-) yes we would flower. - Rose

* * *

Rule #34- Autobots are not allowed to explain cybertronian reproduction. - Wheel jack, Ratchet, Jolt

well I think I'm still scared. - Sam

Who know we was created that way, Hun Kara – Rose

Yup and I just asked a simple question. - Kara

* * *

Rule #35- No human shall create a Autobot or Decepticon fan page. - Will, Sam

Jazz was the most liked though.- Sam

I thought it was: Optimus, Megatron, Jazz, Soundwave, Ironhide then Ratchet? - Will

You both are grown men, you should of known better.- Carly, Mikaela

* * *

Rule- #36 Ratchet's tool are not toys and should not be tied to the ceiling.-Rose

How did you even get them there?- Sam

I'm in seventh grade and know that they are a no no. - Annie

With a autobot that I will not say Sam. - Rose

* * *

Rule #37- Snow Day are not to be used as an excuse to say you got suspended. - Rose

Again? What did you do now? - Will

Rose why must you be a violent person? - Jack

Isn't like your third now? - June Darby

* * *

Rule #38- We are not allowed to sing "Get Lucky" by Daft Punk. - Leo, Miles, Sam, Rose

wait I miss it. - Kara

That idea was stupid from the start. - Epps

* * *

Rule #39- If any of the Lennox are asleep, leave them alone. - Sam, Leo, Mikaela, Carly, Epps, etc

Never have I pissed myself in my lift until Will pulled the gun out of nowhere.- Leo

I thought Rosealynda was going to killed Simmons. - Carly

Annie is the lest violent of the three.- Mikaela

Sara isn't violent, but then she never fall asleep on base.- Ironhide

* * *

Rule #40- Don't asked why Rosealynda is called Shadowstriker or why Kara is called Solarlightining.- Sam, Miles

Because we are.- Kara, Rose

Why though? - Miles

* * *

So Galloway, Mearing, And General Morshowers is having us add a "banned" list. So far it is.

1) Sparkles – Rosealynda

- I would have expected that from your sister. - Will

- She went nuts.- Epps

* * *

2) Energy drinks – Will, Epps, Rose, Sam, Leo, Mikaela, Carly, Miko

- Why? - Miles

- Rose crashed after drinking three and half during a important meeting.- Arcee

* * *

3) Car bras- Leo

WOW DUDE- Rose

* * *

4) Movies that involve singing.- Annie

- That song is still stuck in my head. - Sam

- The opening song from Lion King is what I wake to every morning so quite complaining. -Rose

* * *

**A/N: here is rules 21-40. Hope you're liking them.**


	3. Rules 41-60

Rule #41 – Unless proven, we can not say that the autobots are in a relationship with another. - Sam

Wheel jack wasn't amused. - Mikaela

But who knew we would be right about Jazz and Prowl. - Leo

* * *

Rule #42 – No jumping off of the bots. - Rose

Who would be that stupid? - Mikaela

I'm amazed that Rose hasn't hurt herself...yet. - Rafael

She scared me when she jumped from Ultra Magnus' shoulder pads. - Arcee

* * *

Rule #43 – No telling Red Alert that the Deceptions know where we are located at. - Kara

Even though it's true. - Epps

Two words guys: added security. - Rose

Mearing thought we where hiding things because of it. - Will

* * *

Rule #44 – All food should stay in the classified areas: rec room, break room, home. - NEST soldiers

Unless your off base and grocery shopping. - Rose

That still is classified as home.- Prowl

* * *

Rule #45 – Halloween stays at home.- Sam

Your fault ol' Hide almost shot you. Stupid. -Rose

Why did you even think about wearing a mask and sneaking into base? - Mikaela

* * *

Rule #46 – Calling any autobot old will have a different affect to it. - Rose

I thought Ironhide was going to kill me and he loves me! - Annie

Optimus laughed and said " Yes I am. Another reason to listen."- Kara

If looks could kill I would be dead. Ratchet's glare I see it my sleep. - Sam

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe took it badly. - Mikaela

Don't ever ask how old they are. - Leo

* * *

Rule #47 – If you don't act like your normal self will make them worry. - Annie

Oh boy. We already have them worrying for us about protection now this. - Sam

I was sick and did not want to be bothered! - Rose

* * *

Rule #48 – Singing "Its a small world after all" around the autobot isn't allow. - Leo

I think this also goes with banned item number 4 dude. - Rose

What were you thing anyway? - Sam

I don't know whats worse that or my moms tofu dinner. - Jack

* * *

Rule #49 – Don't ever put something on hold, if the bots tell you to do it. - Rose, Sam

I now have to do 10 items for the banned list instead of 5. - Rose

This will only get you so far with me. - Prowl

* * *

Rule #50 – Don't touch Rose's art supplies or Sunstreaker's wax/paint. - Sam, Miles, Leo, Sideswipe

They teamed up. - Carly

I don't think Optimus was too happy to find them in the rec-room discussing who the victims were. - Mikaela

Once she found them she didn't calm down until she found out who did it. - Skids

* * *

Rule #51 – When Jazz is around no dub-step. - Rose, Blaster

Apparently is reminds him of that sonic battle with Soundwave.- Kara

He has always hated it, even before the war. - Prowl

NO just no. Soundwave will easily use it to use you. - Jazz

What is dub-step?- Leo

* * *

Rule #52 – Never interrupt Rose and Kara when they are ranting. - Sam, Miles, Epps

Its like gossip we are going to do it, some more than others – Mikaela

Epps should of known. - Annabelle

* * *

Rule #53 – Don't step on Rose's trench coat. - Leo

Didn't she like servilely hurt you after that? - Miles

gollum = Rose One ring/precious = trench coat. - Kara

* * *

Rule #54 – Kara isn't allowed to quote Harry Potter. - Rose

Master has given Dobby a sock. Dobby is free. - Kara

* * *

Rule #55 – Soldiers should watch their playing cards. - Will , Epps, all soldiers

They go missing when your playing. - Female soldier

I'm still trying to find out how my deck ending up in my sock.- NEST soldier Graham

Someone has the gift – Fig

* * *

Rule #56 – Kara should not be left in charge. She takes it serous. - Kade

I do not! - Kara

Hey! How'd you get here? -Rose

I have never been so bored in my life! - Sam

Nothing was ruined though – Will

* * *

Rule #57 – We can not ask the bot to quote anything from movies/TV shows. - Sam, Miles, Leo, Mikaela

Really? - Rose

How do you guys get them to do so Bulkhead won't when I ask! - Miko

* * *

Rule #58 - If you aren't on Ratchet's bad side count yourself lucky. - Sideswipe

How is this a rule? - Prowl

* * *

Rule #59 – Blaster should not be called Soundwave. - Mikaela

WE DON'T EVEN LOOK ALIKE! - Blaster

They might do the same thing but no. - Rose

Why did you call him Soundwave? - Sam

* * *

Rule #60 – Rose and Kara have the autobot wrapped around their finger.- Sam

And that is why they probably don't get in much trouble. - Leo

Oh no Leo our punishment is worse! - Kara

I had to polish Ironhide and Chromia weapons for a month after I beat up Miles – Rose

Their just more tailorable than you Samuel. - Ratchet

* * *

**A/N: Hers the next set! No banned list this time. I will be using these rule in my other tf fan fictions :) **

**review, favorite and what not**

**roll out**


End file.
